


i like girls, girls & fast cars

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, First Kiss, Smoking, Street Racing, jess is thirsty & i'm like #same, rey acts all smooth but is just a gay nerd really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, so I’ve been hearing the winner gets a kiss?”</p><p>(In which Rey wins a drag race against her loser cousin, ruins her uncle's car, and kisses the girl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like girls, girls & fast cars

**Author's Note:**

> just a short reyva greaser au drabble. i know nothing about greasers apart from what grease has taught me so sorry about that. 
> 
> title from girls/fast cars by the wombats. it was tempting to title this "she's a real pussy wagon", but i have some self restraint so i didn't. the struggle was real tho.

Jessika stays outside and lights a smoke with Rey outside while Finn goes into the record store where Poe works to tell him about Rey’s race—her first race— against Kylo Ren as he closes up. They always linger a bit more than necessary, Poe playing a song or two on the guitar he keeps with him, or maybe Finn will browse for a few minutes as an excuse to be alone with Poe and clumsily flirt with him. They’re not subtle in any definition of the word; it’s endearing, but Jessika would rather leave them to it, and Rey clearly agrees.

“You nervous?” Jess asks, leant against the wall with her head tilted towards Rey. She watches as Rey blows smoke out idly; Rey doesn’t smoke as much as Jess does, and definitely not as much as Poe, so it’s always a little fascinating when she does. Jess thinks she smokes kinda like a movie star, unnatural-looking and too intense, but attractive anyway. She’s got her hair in a fancy updo—courtesy of her aunt Leia, Jess guesses— and a jacket a little too big on; it should look ridiculous, hanging off her shoulders, but Jess thinks she looks good. Jess always thinks she looks good, though, so her opinion might not mean all that much.

“Nah,” Rey replies and flashes her a crooked grin. “Ben’s a loser; who’s he kiddin’, thinking he can beat me?”

“Hey, hey,” Jess admonishes wryly, “ _Kylo Ren_.”

Rey snorts, stubbing her cigarette on the wall behind her. “I call him Kylo Ren when his Pa does.”

“So, never then,” Poe says, coming out with Finn by his side and locking up behind him.

"Never,” Rey echoes, faux-solemn. “Well, let’s beat it then. Gotta check that my ride won’t go bust on me the second I step on the pedal.”

“Is that… likely?” Finn asks, weary. Rey grimaces, for the first time looking unsure.

“Uh, well. It’s the Falcon.” A silence follows; nobody says, 'Oh shit', but the sentiment hangs in the air.

The Falcon is Rey’s uncle’s old ride and, to put it frank, a piece of shit. It’s an old thing, falling to pieces; it was souped up by Han back in his day, but it’s been left rusting in his garage since he settled down. Jess has never seen it, but Rey and Finn took it out for a ride back when they first met and, by the sounds of it, it was a hellride.

“Well,” Finn starts, his voice light, trying for optimism. “What does it matter? You’re an ace driver and all Kylo’s got is a shiny car and too much grease in his hair; you’ll kick his ass, Rey, doesn’t matter whose ride is the coolest.”

“Or whose hair’s the slickest,” Jess adds.

Jess likes Finn; he’s a jock, but he’s too sweet for it. Too smart, too. And he’s got Poe’s jacket on, so it’s crystal clear who he stands with, would be even if he didn’t have Poe’s arm round his waist too.

And Finn always makes Rey brighten up a little; they boost each other up like it’s their job to. Kylo’s her cousin, but Rey’s got more familial affection for Finn than she does Kylo.

Hence, Finn is here and Kylo’s in the other rod.

“Yeah,” Rey boasts. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“I mean, you always have before,” Finn points out, bumping their shoulders as they walk.

“And you’ve always cheered me on,” Rey says, grinning at him. Finn smiles back, shrugging.

“I like to be on the winning side, what can I say.”

 +

Rey wins.

Well, depends what side you’re on, but in Jess’s opinion, Rey wins.

Kylo throws himself out of his car the moment they stop, red in the face and demanding a rematch; Rey just scowls and says, “Whatever, buddy, another chance at kicking your ass.”

Kylo storms off, leaving Rey a little less victorious than she should be, considering.

“Hey, hotshot,” Jess yells, grinning broadly; Rey brightens a bit at the sound of her voice. “Lookin’ good.”

Jess’s talking about the Falcon, which is looking a whole lot less than good, but it applies to Rey, too. She’s flushed pink, her hair falling into her face and she’s shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in a white tank top that’s clinging to her skin with sweat. Jess tries not to stare, but she fails, judging from the way Rey grins and says, “Oh, yeah?” boastfully, flexing her muscles.

“Yeah, you’re not too bad,” Jess says, trying for blithe, but she’s not sure her voice doesn’t waver; the girl’s got some nice arms, what can she say. All that work as a mechanic, it's not surprising. “Hair could be a little slicker though.”

“Hey, so I’ve been hearing the winner gets a kiss?” Rey drawls, leaning back against the Falcon, which Poe is currently looking at and trying to find some way to scrape it together long enough to get it back to Han’s garage. She got this pretty, crooked grin on her face, aimed right at her, and all Jess can think is, _Oh, I’m fucked._

She tries to play it cool, though. “That so?  A kiss from who?”

“From the prettiest bird watchin’, that’s what I heard.”

“Smooth talker,” Poe mutters with a quiet chuckle from underneath the car. Rey nudges him with her boot, hushing him.

“Well,” Jess says. “Not to be arrogant and all, but I’m pretty sure that would be me.”

“You’re the only other dame here, Jesus Christ, just kiss already,” comes Poe’s voice, exasperated, from the ground.

“Shush, we’re having a moment,” Rey says, at the same time Jess goes, “Dameron, I will cockblock you and Finn every day for the rest of the year, I swear to God.”

“Hey,” Finn says, mildly affronted, from the sidelines.

“Oh my God, you know what, fuck it,” Rey exclaims, throwing her arms up before grasping her hands in the front of Jess’s jacket and dragging her forward.

The whoops and, “Fucking finally!”s become background noise, fuzzy and unimportant, as Jess tangles her hands in Rey’s now mess of an updo, damp from sweat, as Rey pulls them as close together as she can. She smells a little like diesel, tastes like cigarette smoke and coffee; Jess wants to take a hold of everything she’s feeling right now and find a way to keep it.

She figures she’ll just have to keep kissing Rey, instead.

They break apart eventually, at the decidedly healthier roar of the Falcon’s engine and Poe’s victorious, “Yes! Did it!”; they linger for a while, breathing heavily with their foreheads resting together and smiling a little dumbly.

“A rematch doesn’t sound so bad now,” Rey murmurs. “Way to give a girl an incentive, Jess, geez.”

“What, other than beating your loser cousin?” Jess asks, quirking an eyebrow, and then kissing her again, chaste and sweet this time. “Anyway, you don’t need to win to get me to kiss you, nerd. I’ll kiss you all the damn time, if you wanna.”

“Well,” Rey says, with this goofy grin that Jess can’t help find endearing. “That means I’m winning all the damn time, then.”

“Okay, lovebirds!” Poe calls out. “Time to hit the road! We’re going dancing.”

“I’m getting this vague feeling,” Jess says, taking Rey by the hand and heading towards her car, “that we aren’t gonna do much dancing.”


End file.
